Confession
by AsukiSan
Summary: Ichigo confesses his love for Hichigo!


**No like Yaoi? No read and leave rude comments! **

Hichigo's King was confusing him to no end! First he says that he loves the Hollow, and then he goes back and changes his answer! The albino could deal with his King's scowling behavior, his bad mouth, and everything else but this stupid prudish behavior of his. The Hollow worked way too hard on getting his King to accept him, and he wasn't going to let that stupid prudishness of his ruin anything.

The pale replica of Ichigo Kurosaki paced around in the King's Inner world, trying to figure out how to permanently break down that wall of his King's, if he wasn't careful though, King could have it up permanently. This is one of the most difficult challenges he's faced with his King. He needed to think, he couldn't take his King again in the middle of the night, Ichigo would suspect it. He knew that taunting him would have the albino's ass taken like the last time.

As the albino began to ponder, he felt Ichigo's reiatsu begin to settle down, meaning his King either got home from that evil place called school, or he's just starting to go to bed; the albino hoped that it wasn't the second option and he quickly left to go to his king, and decided that he'll just wing it today.

As the Shinigami got home from school he decided to ignore his homework and just lay down until dinner was finished. He had no will to do anything today, it was already a difficult school day and he didn't want to add any more stress by trying to work on something that he knows he can get done right before school starts. Ichigo sighed as he turned to face the wall in hopes of getting a couple of hours of sleep and go down to eat, after eating maybe watch some anime that hasn't been butchered by Four-Kids. Ichigo soon dozed off and was oblivious to Hichigo materializing in his bedroom. Hichigo noticed his King sleeping and blanched. The Hollow held his breath and walked over to Ichigo, with full intent of waking him in the harshest manor.

When Hichigo was only a few inches from his King, Ichigo turned around with a blank stare,

"I knew it."

"Knew wha', King?" The Hollow innocently asked his King, trying to hide his shock from being caught.

"You would try something on me."

"Ya were wrong on one thing, King." The Hollow grinned like a maniac.

"What would that be, Hollow?" Hichigo smirked and quickly pinned the teen under him

"Tha' I would try" he gripped his King's arms "I'm gonna do ya." Ichigo blanched at his Hollow's bluntness.

"Not this time, Hollow!" Ichigo began to struggle under his replica.

"Oh? Who's gonna stop me?" Hichigo asked his King; the red-head didn't have a chance to respond, for his lips were claimed by his Hollow once more. Ichigo continued to struggle under the albino's grip, but his attempts only left him exhausted. "Wha's wrong, King? Tired already?"

"Shut up."

"Even if I do, King, I'm still gonna fuck ya today."

"And why today?" Ichigo struggled under him once more

"So tha I can get rid of your prudish ways!"

"P-prudish ways?" Ichigo blanched

"Yep! And ya keep lyin ta me, Ichi." Hichigo tsked him "Ya really have been doing poor justice ta me."

"What do you mean I've been lying to you?" The Shinigami managed to sit up.

"Ya love me and ya deny it." Hichigo gave his King a blank stare at his lover's stupidity. The teen blushed and looked away from his Hollow

"Hichigo." Ichigo used his Hollow's name "Do you know how difficult it is to admit it?"

"So ya do?"

"Hichi. I don't have much confidence in these things." Hichigo tilted his head, from the way his King was acting, he confirmed that his King does love him; he's just an embarrassed teenager.

"At least I know now." The Hollow gave him a grin. "Why not give in tonight? I'll be real gentle with ya, Ichi" Ichigo blushed a darker shade of red.

"Hichigo… I don't know." He placed a hand on the albino's chest, "I just don't think that this is…" The Albino grinned at the boy's flushed and confused state

"I promise that I'll be gentle, and ya won't have ta put up that stupid wall anymore." Ichigo looked up at his Hollow once more before letting his hand fall to his lap.

"I… guess…. Yes." The Hollow grinned and carefully pushed the Shinigami on his back; Hichigo could tell, even though Ichigo wasn't a Virgin anymore, courtesy of the Albino, he was still nervous of being in a situation like this, where he forced himself to let go of all his tough feelings and let himself be defenseless.

"It's alright, King." The Hollow laid on his King "I won' rush." With that, he trailed his tongue along the teen's throat; Ichigo's pants grew heavier with each pass over his sweet spot and Hichigo only found it amusing to watch his King's reactions, his twitches and facial expressions every time he would hit a spot that pleased his King.

"Hichi… Ah!" Hichigo grinned when he licked his sweet spot again

"Here, King?" He flicked his tongue over it once more erecting a deep moan from the teen's throat. The Hollow latched on to the red-head's spot, sucking and nibbling that spot with care. Each moan made the Hollow insane; his King's cries were going to make him come if he wasn't careful. He regretfully pulled away to remove the teen's school shirt and revealed the Shinigami's well-toned torso and abdomen. "Heh, at least you still have your nice body." The Shinigami blushed at his comment and was about to retort when he felt Hichigo's hands begin to wander his chest as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Hichi…" The teasing was beginning to make him go insane! Each touch was driving him closer to his climax, yet it wasn't enough to make him come "Please… I need more" That made the Hollow smirk

"As ya command!" He pulled the teen's pants and boxers off and quickly settled in-between his King's legs. Ichigo almost feared that Hichigo was going to penetrate him until he noticed that he made no attempt to, yet at least. "Don' worry, King. I said I'd be gentle with ya." The Hollow reached over to Ichigo's top draw and pulled out his lube. The Shinigami's heart began to race as he watched his pale replica pour some of the lube on to his hand and rubbed it around his hands and fingers. "Spread em, King" Ichigo blushed and shyly spread his legs. Hichigo grinned places his fingers near the teen's entrance. "Ready, King?" Ichigo nodded and moaned out as he felt the first finger enter him, Hichigo thrusted his finger and moved it around before inserting the second finger into him. Hichigo grinned at his partner's wanton expression.

Ichigo forgot how good this felt when Hichigo first did this to him, making him feel so complete somehow. The Shinigami's thoughts were interrupted by Hichigo adding the third finger; the teen moaned out and began bucking into the Hollow's thrusts.

"Do ya want me in ya now, Ichi?" Ichigo looked up at Hichigo "Do ya want me to thrust into ya?" Ichigo frantically nodded,

"Please, Hichigo!" The Hollow couldn't resist his King anymore; he quickly covered his own member in lube and positioned himself. The Albino gave only one look at Ichigo to let him know that he was going in before he finally began to push into the Shinigami. Even though his mind was being consumed by lust, he managed to hold on to his reality long enough for Ichigo in case if he was in any pain; luckily for both his sake and Ichigo's, the teen's face showed no sign of pain and he finished moving in.

The Albino held himself for a moment before moving, moaning at the extremely tight heat surrounding him. Ichigo felt only a slight burn, but chose to ignore it for the pleasure that Hichigo's movements were giving him.

"Hichi… faster…." He managed to pant out; the albino smirked and began to move faster in and out of the teen. Ichigo thought he couldn't handle anymore until he felt Hichigo not only move faster, but harder and began to hit his prostate with accuracy. "AH! HICHI!"The teen's arms wrapped around his lover's neck and he wrapped his legs around Hichigo's waist, in hopes of staying in this pleasurable reality.

"Does this feel good, Ichi?" Ichigo could only moan as Hichigo moved faster. The Shinigami couldn't hold on anymore and soon released between him and Hichigo. The Hollow moaned as he felt Ichigo's walls tighten around him and he released inside of the Shinigami. As their sex high came down, the hollow pulled out of the teen, but remained sitting up.

"Hichi?" The teen's voice sounded hoarse

"Yeah, King?" The Hollow moved to lie down next to the red-head

"I love you." Hichigo blushed, but soon grinned

"That wasn't so hard, was it, King?" Ichigo scowled at the Hollow before letting himself fall asleep against his lover's now warm chest.


End file.
